


Looking back

by Barbayat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbayat/pseuds/Barbayat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff goes through old case files and realises that he finally knows what's behind a particular one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Mating Games: Bonus Challenge 1: The Sheriff's Bonus Challenge ](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/14948.html) for [Team Spark](http://team-spark.livejournal.com/)
> 
> It's not beta-read, due to a severe case of being utterly beta-less. Feel free to point out mistakes.

After his ordeal in the root cellar, John had thought a lot about old cases. Wondering what he might have missed, if only he had known what else was out there. Often he had felt something was off but he couldn’t have guessed that this was because werewolves, banshees and insane druids were walking among them.

It weighed on him; so John decided he needed to look through all the old cases and take notes on those that might have a different angle to it now that he was aware there was a supernatural explanation as well as a perfectly ordinary one. He knew he shouldn’t always assume something weird was involved but he had to look at the old reports again.

It was a time consuming task. Especially, since he didn’t begin his research around the time he had been elected Sheriff but from the day he had been hired as a deputy. Whenever John had a spare evening or some time at the station, he would go through the reports: box after box and file after file.

One evening, when John was alone at home - as usual - as his son was roaming around with werewolves, an ex-werewolf hunter and a banshee, he went over reports in the living room. On the chair next to him was a box of reports, one report out on the table along with a glass of whiskey to keep him company.

He hadn’t been drinking so far. The glass was there in case he needed one after making another discovery. After briefly examining about two dozen reports, John felt the hairs on his back rise a bit as a shudder ran down his spine. Finally, a report struck a nerve. He remembered it all too well.

* * *

Old McGee was a bit of a loner, the kind of old man who was never friendly to anyone, who looked always bitter and whom the children in the neighbourhood told wild stories about: corpses in the basement and bats upstairs. He might indeed be a bit paranoid or afflicted with something, who knew with the state of mental health care in this country?

John hadn’t been a deputy for long when dispatch had sent him over to the old man’s house, who had talked somewhat crazy about a disturbance and possible break in at his neighbour's house. Since he hadn’t made much sense, it was up to John to talk to him and figure out what the problem was, if any at all.

The house looked a bit run down. A window was boarded up, the walls were covered by cracked paint and the steps to the front door looked like a safety hazard. There were only dark curtains in front of dirty windows. Walking through the dying, wild grown yard he walked up to the house. Almost surprised that the owner didn’t stuck out a shotgun first when he opened the door.

The old man’s back had bent under the years of living. Disheveled and sparse white hair crowned McGee’s head. His teeth were crooked and some were missing. Spidery arms came out of clothing that seemed to wide for the frail figure.

“Did they sent a rookie? Damn, nobody’s taking an old man serious anymore.” The voice was unnervingly sharp and the tone insulting.

“Sir, I assure you, the department does take your complaint very seriously,” John tried to calm him down.

“Well, it stopped about ten minutes ago,” the man snorted and looked over to the house to his right. It was clear he thought John hadn’t arrived fast enough. Sticking his bony finger out he continued. “But I tell you ... something is wrong over there. The Landon’s are on vacation and that house’s supposed to be empty.”

“Maybe they had to come back early? The car is in the driveway …” he pointed out.

“Pfft, they were picked up, how else would I know they’re on vacation if they hadn’t made a show of loading up all their luggage?”

John nodded. “I’ll check it out.”

It was obvious that McGee had no contact with neighbours and thus he wasn’t quite sure if his word was good on that nobody should be in that house. John doubted very much, that thieves would leave the lights on to announce them being in the house. However, it couldn’t hurt to calm the old man down by checking up on things.

“Be careful - something isn’t right - it sounded like two hounds in heat going at each other over there. Only dog’s don’t howl like that. Sounded more like wolves,” the old man spat on his porch.

“Maybe they left the tv on too loud.”

“Well, I warned ya’!” McGee said and suddenly shut the door with a bang.

“Someone shoot me if I’ll ever get that old,” John told himself as he walked back to the street and headed towards the gate leading up to the other house.

It was much nicer looking place, the garden was trimmed and blossoming, the house was almost spotless: clean windows, a tidy porch and even a welcoming mat lay in front of the door. Whatever the old man had heard, there was no sign of a break-in. Hoping to clear this up quickly, John rang the bell and took a step back just in case.

For a while he heard nothing and then heavy steps approached the door. It opened and John gulped when he recognised the person looking down on him. Yesterday the same guy had caused a scene at the hospital after they had brought in the body of a man that had been cut in half. John still remembered how he had felt that it might have gone a different way and he was sure it wouldn’t have been pretty.

Here he was faced off with the same guy. Only this time, the man looked all the more frightening, which was probably due to his lack of clothing. A short towel was all that covered him and apart from being nearly a head taller, the guy was packing some serious muscles. He’d give Schwarzenegger a run for his money with that massive chest and those arms.

There were however plenty of red streaks on his chest, abdomen, arms and it looked like they might run down from the huge shoulders onto the back as well. Maybe that was what made John tense up, it did look like someone had tried to fight him off. Remembering McGee’s words, he wondered if he had just stepped in the aftermath of a sexual assault but it was too early to make judgements.

“Deputy.” The man sounded annoyed.

The Sheriff could see that he probably had just been about to step into the shower when the door bell had rang: one arm was completely dry and on the other one, he could see droplets of water still clinging to hairs on his forearm. Dark red lipstick went down from the navel before it disappeared into the thickening hair before the towel luckily obstructed the view. It was a dead giveaway of what the guy had been up to.

“We got a call, about disturbances at this place,” John explained.

The guy crossed his arms and stared him down. “Well, we’re clearly not disturbing anyone or do we?”

“I was also told that the Landon’s are on vacation - would you explain why you’re in their house?”

John got a shrug and hoped that the towel wouldn’t slip down.

“They’re friends, offered us to stay here, while we’re sorting things out. I suppose your investigation hasn’t turned up anything useful?” The guy paused. He could probably see on John’s face that they hadn’t found out anything about who killed his friend. “Which makes me wonder why you’re out here wasting your time when you should be looking into a murder.”

“I assure you, the investigation is still ongoing.”

“Yeah, for all the good that’ll do.”

Feeling a bit lost at this moment, John was looking for a clean getaway as he wasn’t feeling up to creating more problems with this guy. They had his information from the hospital, maybe he should check up on him tomorrow but tonight John didn’t want to provoke him over nothing.

“Get rid of whomever it is and come back to the shower.”

A firm female voice called down the room and then John saw a dark-skinned woman in a robe walking in from another room. He was grateful for her interruption as it alleviated some of his worries. John rather not thought further about what had happened here earlier, now that it seemed those marks were a sign of her enthusiasm rather than protest.

“Please, Sir, do keep it down,” John seized the moment.

The man just scoffed and then shut the door on him. Shaking his head he walked back to his car, feeling that he could have handled it better. Especially since he felt something was up with that man apart from the obvious size and the protruding chest muscles.

The next week the Landon’s did report someone breaking into their house but also that nothing was stolen. He wasn’t surprised that they never heard of a Mr. Talbot nor that it turned out that the name given had been false. Nothing came of it, just as they had no idea who had sliced the other man in half. 

* * *

John reached for his drink and shoved the report away from him. Remembering it all, made him wonder why he hadn’t thought of it sooner. It had just seemed like a weird occurrence, that had paled in comparison to the events of the previous day but with what he knew now this was an easy entry into his book. The first case with supernatural elements that he could finally close.

Later on he would have to make notes when he found the other reports. For now he copied the time and case number from the report into his notebook. Then he added his own little notes.

Status: Solved.

What: Werewolves

Who: Ennis and Kali (both deceased)

Occurrence: Breaking and entering, strange noises heard probably due werewolf specific mating games.


End file.
